


Broken Salvation

by ItsEm



Category: Who Killed Markiplier, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsEm/pseuds/ItsEm
Summary: "This is you...well what's left of you. A poor helpless bystander that got all caught up in this mess simply because you came to party on the wrong day. Choices and body stripped of you, imprisoned, abandoned and forgotten by your captor. That must sting though. To have your former friend and defender cast you in there with no hope of release. Poor poor District Attorney. You never stood a chance. But maybe now you do...You've been in there for a few decades with nothing but time to stew over this. So I have an offer....."





	Broken Salvation

You were in the mirror, someone was talking to you. you didn't know quite who it was, but their voice was faded and glitching out. you don't remember how long ago this person started to talk to you, but they were talking to you nonetheless when no one else would. 

"Do you remember that night?" They asked. 

"Yes." 

"You remember Damien, don't you? He's the one who made you who you were; a District Attorney to be by his side and make the town a better place. He had your back, you knew that. You trusted Damien, he never let you down after all; knew what was best for you. Then throwing you into that mirror without a second thought because it was in your best interest right?" 

You said nothing, but they continued on. 

"Then there was Celine. you didn't know her really but Damien did and he trusted her so she seemed ok right? She wanted your help to solve the mystery of her husbands death. But you didn't stay in that little trance to be sacrificed. yes, you were only meant to be disposable; nothing more. but then the detective saved you. too bad you still died. bad luck all around for you." 

You felt a little twinge of anger, but remained silent. 

"And then there was William, or the Colonel as he tried to have you call him. he was Damien's friend which made him your friend in a small way. he was a bit mad, but people claimed that was his best and worst quality. yes he didn't say anything bad about you and relatively had your back. but that didn't stop him from shooting you and letting you fall to your death, now did it?" 

The anger was starting to fester. 

"ahhh Abe. you only called him the Detective. you were his unwilling partner in his crazed hunt for Mark's murderer. you knew the track record for his past partners. but you did it anyway. you saw the madness that was his secret room. you wanted to find the Colonel, I know you did. then again, Abe lived and you didn't. teaches you to look for danger." 

you were just quiet, a small part of you didn't want to listen anymore but you did anyway. 

"This was, ok is Markiplier. Douchiplier if you were to ask anyone else. he was your dear Host for the evening at Markiplier Manor. after being dead he stole Damien's body and then ran off to who knows where. he was behind all this, he wanted to pin his death on William. it doesn't seem fair that he got out alive does it?" 

The anger was starting to overwhelm you, and you somehow knew the entity was happy about that. 

The entity was able to put a picture in your mind, it was a man in a suit with a 3d glitch, "This is Dark. you don't know him like I do, but you do know his parts. the one who tried to kill you off, and the one who you threw you in there and forgot about you. you made a deal with him to get back into your body. he is your tormentor, he's the one who will kill you if he remembers your presence." 

The world felt like it was going to explode, but they weren't done yet. 

 

They showed you a picture of someone else, they looked like William but with pink suspenders and mustache. "This is Wilford I'm sure the gun he uses should look quite familiar! Mad to the core, he is! but then, what do you expect after seeing a person not breath or move for ten hours and wake up totally alright. It was only an accident, or so I was told. he went mad thinking it was a prank... his mind broke and he became Wilford." 

 

In your anger you felt slightly sorry for William but then remembered he was one of the reasons you were here. 

Then there was a picture of a broken mirror with a light coming out of it, "This is you...well what's left of you. A poor helpless bystander that got all caught up in this mess simply because you came to party on the wrong day. Choices and body stripped of you, imprisoned, abandoned and forgotten by your captor. That must sting though. To have your former friend and defender cast you in there with no hope of release. Poor poor District Attorney. You never stood a chance. But maybe now you do...You've been in there for a few decades with nothing but time to stew over this. So I have an offer....." 

The entity walked up to the mirror. he had green hair, black sclera's with deep green irises, he wore gages, and his throat was slit. he had a mischievous grin on his face as he looked at you. 

"Want to make them pay?" he asked you. 

"Yes." you respond. 

He smiled and place one of his glitching hands on the mirror. 

"Then let's get started!"


End file.
